


[殇浪]西幽动物玹歌

by Soukyuu



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soukyuu/pseuds/Soukyuu
Summary: 主要出场角色都是动物的故事
Relationships: Rou Fu You | Làng Wū Yáo & Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn, 殇浪





	[殇浪]西幽动物玹歌

殇不患怔怔地看着刚刚破壳而出的四只雏鸟，高兴之余不免依然有些失落。

浪巫谣还没回家，他忍着饥饿，仔仔细细地将幼崽身上的碎蛋壳和粘液清理干净。

雏鸟还睁不开眼，却已经知道讨要吃食了。

“好啦好啦，巫谣快回来了，很快就给你们做吃的。”雏鸟怕冷，殇不患不敢怠慢，让雏鸟贴近自己取暖。早已饿扁的他听到自己的胃发出了不知第几次的抗议，吞了口口水，焦急地望着门外。

“殇，我回来了……啊！”浪巫谣和往常一样带着新鲜的食材回了家，进门就瞧见了已经破壳的雏鸟，扔下东西就跑了过去。

“阿浪，你回来了。”殇不患的声音有气无力。

“我去做吃的！”浪巫谣看了看嗷嗷待哺的雏鸟，高兴地跑进厨房。

期待着雏鸟破壳的时候，殇不患本想着到时候随便喂些米糊就行，可浪巫谣不让。

“这些小家伙又不是凤凰，你不用这么紧张啦~”当时殇不患完全没把喂养雏鸟太当回事。

浪巫谣冷下脸，认认真真地看着殇不患抗议，“它们都是我和不患的孩子。”

看着浪巫谣生气的样子，殇不患想，还好没说让雏鸟跟着自己吃烧饼。

现在，浪巫谣正在用之前就备下的鱼肝油和蛋黄碎拌在一起，仔细地调好，加热到可以入口的温度，来到窝边用小勺子仔仔细细地喂进雏鸟的嘴里。

雏鸟吃饱了，又挤在殇不患温暖的腹部，打起了瞌睡。

“太好了，都很健康。”浪巫谣笑得温柔。

“巫谣……”

“嗯？”

“我也饿了……”殇不患的胃又发出了抗议的声讨。

“噗——”浪巫谣摸了摸殇不患头顶的耳羽，“我去做饭。”

没错，此时的殇不患不是人形，而是一只巨大的角鸮。

西幽有十万分之一的人，实际上是非人族。他们平时看起来和常人无异，本体却都不是人类。当然，这样的情况非常罕见，觊觎他们特别之处的人不在少数，若不是在特定的情况下，他们并不愿意变回本体。

殇不患现在就处于孵化雏鸟的特定情况，不但不能变成人形，连离开窝都做不到，饮食起居全靠浪巫谣打理。几周下来，浪巫谣的厨艺有了长足的进步。

浪巫谣本打算自己孵化雏鸟的，可殇不患觉得太辛苦，不愿让他遭这个罪。而且，他也对诞下的不是凤凰十分自责。

吃完了东西，浪巫谣像平时一样为殇不患擦洗羽毛。

“不患，明天换我来吧。”

殇不患摇了摇头。

“还是很在意吗？”

“……它们很可能终其一生都只是普通的鸟而已。”殇不患叹了口气，“没那么金贵。”

“是我们的孩子。”浪巫谣抱住殇不患的双翼，坚定地说着，“角鸮也好，凤凰也罢，无论以后能不能变成人形，都是我们的孩子。”

殇不患点点头，看着身边靠着他睡下的浪巫谣，还是有些难以置信。

这一切的最初，还是要从殇不患爱管闲事的性子说起。

在记事之前就被一脚踹出了窝的殇不患，挣扎着活了下来，有一天突然就变成了人形。

这样的概率非常低，西幽的学者们谁也说不清楚到底触发的机制是什么，就连看重传承的西幽皇室，也为此伤透了脑筋。

不过，那时的殇不患并不喜欢自己的人形，更喜欢用真身悄无声息地飞来飞去，到处偷尝人类的美食和美酒，遇到欺行霸市的就把人撕咬得头破血流，甚至趁着财主不注意偷些东西接济穷人的事儿也没少干。

就这样，殇不患一路来到了热闹的城里。

比起乡间，城里的生活可就丰富多了，不知不觉中，殇不患发现就连自己的本体都肥了一圈，再下去就飞不动了，这才意识到了问题的严重性。于是，他找了个名头最响的武馆，躲在房梁上偷着学那些武人的招式，倒是发现自己有练武的天分。

多年之后，访遍西幽各大宗门的殇不患，集各家所长，人形也有了与顶尖高手相抗的力量。不过，真身虽然不胖了，个头却还是比普通的角鸮大了很多，就连人形，在人类之中也略显高大。

他不再满足于惩治乡里的恶霸财主，仗着艺高胆大，打起了官府的主意。

在干了几票大买卖，偷走了一些朝廷命官的宝物，终于被衙门的鹰犬发现了踪迹，成了西幽赫赫有名的猫头鹰太岁之后，殇不患才收敛了些，用人形躲避衙门的追捕。

即使如此，对一无所知的普通百姓来说，在通缉令上画一只猫头鹰也实在太离谱了，这为他的逃跑躲藏提供了便利。

所谓大隐隐于市，官兵正勤勤恳恳地往山林里搜捕的时候，殇不患偏偏来到了皇城脚下，决定在这里住一阵子再说。

自诩是一只见过世面的猫头鹰的殇不患，一直过了一个多月，人形也没把城里的路转明白。

“呿，宫殿不能走真是太不方便了！”想要去城北的馆子吃个饭的殇不患，转错了几个弯发现自己到了城南，这样一来得再围着皇宫绕半圈。

时近中午，他不敢冒险变回真身飞渡，正转着主意，只见皇宫的南门开了，门前最为宽阔的大道上，一队番邦蛮族的车马缓缓而行，两侧引路的正是皇宫的仪仗和卫队。

“有热闹看了！”殇不患放弃了找路去城北的计划。趁着人多，找机会混进皇宫显然更有意思。

傍晚时分，殇不患寻了一处僻静的城墙，轻拍着翅膀滑进皇宫，隐匿在一棵大树上观察情况。

然后，他看到了皇宫热闹的一隅——御膳房。嗯，饿了一天了嘛。

为了准备招待番邦使节的宴席，御膳房忙得不可开交，根本没人注意到混进去了一个人。

御厨们无暇抬眼去看接过碟子的人到底是谁，传递菜肴的下人也都心系着菜品碟子和殿上的大人物。殇不患没费什么功夫就把肚子填得饱饱的，悄无声息地来到宴请的殿上，躲在房梁的阴影里看歌舞。

“本宫今日心情大好，你们几个，把我最珍贵的宠物带上来给他们开开眼！”

“是！”

龙椅上的不是幽皇，而是他的嫡女嘲风，这让殇不患略感意外。

“嘲风……嗯……原来如此。”

注重传承的皇室，传下来的自然是真龙血脉，可到了如今这一支，皇室子孙就连龙形都快要保不住，且这么多子嗣之中，也只有嘲风拥有人形，唏嘘之余，也理解了为什么只是个孩子就能在龙椅上作威作福，任性妄为。

正在殇不患沉浸在思考中的时候，宫女们已经抬着一个巨大的鸟笼来到了大殿中央放下。梁上的殇不患看不真切，只隐约看到笼中有一只白色的毛球。

“这是本宫近来养着的黄莺，喂，快点唱歌给那些蛮子听！”

殇不患暗暗吐槽，这皇女的眼神实在不行，这毛球怎么看都不能是黄莺啊，说是只大白鸡还差不多。

笼中的白鸟似乎有些虚弱，不情不愿地唱起了歌。

“这声音……”殇不患皱眉，“看样子不是只普通的鸟嘛。”

殿上的其余歌舞都吸引不了殇不患了，同为鸟类，他对那只白色毛球充满了兴趣。他偷偷跟着把鸟笼抬走的宫女来到一个挺宽敞的庭院，在人都散去之后，轻轻落到鸟笼边，向里头探视。

庭院里的灯光昏暗，毛球似乎在发呆，没有发现他靠近。殇不患看不太清楚，轻声鸣叫了一声。

毛球转过头看到一只陌生的大鸟正在看着自己，有些慌张地往笼子的另一头躲。

“你别害怕，我叫殇不患，是猫头鹰，你呢？”

“……”毛球没有回答，殇不患这才想起，自己还是只普通的鸟的时候，根本不会讲话。他打量着白鸟，觉得看起来有些瘦弱。

“肚子饿吗？”

点头。

能听懂人言啊，真是太好了。殇不患撂下一句“我去给你弄点吃的”，转身飞没影了。

白鸟望着飞向天际的大鸟出神，往刚才殇不患站着的方向靠了几步。

殇不患折回了之前的御膳房，这才想到也不清楚白鸟喜欢吃什么，四下找了找，发现了一盆刚煮好的米。

米粒颗颗饱满，晶莹剔透，他不禁吞了口唾沫，想自己看到了都觉得馋，那只白鸟一定会喜欢吃。他找了块布把整盆米打了个包，挂在脖子上，再次飞到了白鸟的笼子边。

白鸟看到他回来时没有害怕，但在见他变成人形的时候惊讶地张大了嘴。

“好烫！！”殇不患一手背到身后拍了拍，虽然自己的羽毛比较厚实，那盆新鲜出炉的米背在身上实在不太好受。

他殇不患撬开了白鸟笼子的锁打开门，一点一点把米放进笼子里，招呼白鸟来吃，“看起来可好吃了，你快尝尝！”

白鸟试探着啄了一口吞下，可能确实饿了，味道也确实不错，不久，殇不患带来的一大盆米就见了底。

“看不出来你还挺能吃。”殇不患笑吟吟地看着白鸟吃完最后一口米，白鸟闻言有些不好意思地转过脸。

“不过，你到底是只什么鸟呢？我从来都没有见过诶……”

“抓贼啊！猫头鹰太岁闯进来啦！”宫中突然传来一阵喧闹的锣鼓声，殇不患皱眉，实在想不通他就偷吃了点食物，拿走了一盆米，怎么就被这么大张旗鼓地追捕。不过，最近到了容易掉毛的季节，先前去御膳房偷米的时候，可能不留神把羽毛落下了。

“我得先走了，只能帮你到这儿啦。”

白鸟看着殇不患离开的背影，犹豫了一下，往殇不患离开的反方向飞了起来。

此时变成真身太过冒险，殇不患维持人形，敲晕一个落单的侍卫换上了侍卫服，混迹在侍卫之中到处假意追捕，抬眼看见几座院落之外有只白鸟飞上天空，笑了笑，把附近的侍卫们带向它的反方向。

侍卫们一无所获，殇不患觉得眼下应该安全了，找了个借口离开众侍卫要走，却听到一声“站住！”

他闻言一惊，尽量保持着镇定，向发号施令的那人行礼。

“别装了，我都嗅到味儿了。”那人冷笑道。

殇不患也嗅到了狐狸的气味，暗自皱眉。同为非人族，被发现身份的概率比人类高了很多。

“抓起来！”

此时不跑更待何时。

殇不患忌惮狐狸带着的侍卫手中的弓弩，没有贸然变回真身，而是用自己的武艺左支右绌，慌不择路地逃走。

“报告！不好了！公主的黄莺不见了！”

“这才是你的目的吗！给我追！生死不论！”

殇不患觉得自己有点冤，不过也顾不上那么多了，全神贯注地迎敌和逃跑的他，发现了一个致命的问题，就是，在这个节骨眼上，他又迷了路。

人形真是太不方便了。他闯进了一间偏僻的屋子，试图遮挡追兵的视线，在他们注意不到的地方变回真身逃跑。

然而，他的运气实在不太好。他找的这间屋子虽然隐蔽，但以他的身形，屋后的气窗根本挤不出去。

“放火！”

殇不患看见屋外向他飞过来的火把，冷汗都冒了出来，正转着主意，屋顶突然发出一声巨响，有什么东西撞破了屋顶摔了进来。

“怎么是你！你回来做什么！”

闯进来的是那只白鸟，原以为它早就跑得无影无踪，谁知此时它又折了回来。

“啸大人，似乎是公主的黄莺闯了进去……”

“给我烧！没了只鸟还能再去抓，放跑了逃犯你抵命吗！”

“是！”

扔进屋子的火把越来越多，殇不患抱起白鸟，想从它撞坏的屋顶跑，才冒了个头就有一支箭射了过来。

“啧！”殇不患对白鸟急道，“这里太危险了，你自己逃命去吧，他们可能不会为难你。”

白鸟看了看他，忽然身上的羽毛炸开，展开翅膀挡在他的身后。一支火把狠狠砸在了白鸟的背上，羽毛都因此被灼得一片焦黑。

“喂！”殇不患看着受伤的白鸟，鸟儿张了张口却发不出声音。他决心不再躲藏，与外面的侍卫血战到底。他随手拿了条木板，也不管木板的温度有些烫手，刚要冲出门去，突然听见背后一声清脆的鸣叫。

“怎么回事！”外面的喧闹声此起彼伏，连火把和弓箭都停了下来。殇不患转向身后，发现身后原本白鸟的位置窜起了冲天的火光，把白鸟包裹起来，他离得这么近，却不觉得烫人。

火光缓缓向他靠近，他感受不到危险或是敌意，没有躲避，却见火焰化成鸟的形状，火焰的双翼将他护在其中。

他突然明白了。

侍卫们手中的火把和弓弩对火鸟来说全都不堪一击，在狐狸怨恨的目光中，火鸟带着殇不患一飞冲天，离开了皇宫，消失得无影无踪。

“那个……谢谢你啊。得救了。”树林的溪边，殇不患洗着被木板灼伤的手，向身后的火鸟道谢。

“是你先救了我。”身后一个声音响起。

“也就是举手之劳而已，你别在意……诶？？？”殇不患猛地回过头，原本应该是火鸟的地方，站着一个红衣青年，正向他笑得温柔。

“呃，那个，这个，原来你也是……难怪了，啊哈哈……”青年的笑容有些炫目，殇不患语无伦次。

“我叫浪巫谣。”

“是凤凰？”

“嗯。谢谢你带竹米给我。”

“啊！原来那是竹米啊！”殇不患恍然大悟，“我就说看着很好吃的样子，真想尝尝呢，啧啧啧……”

青年指了指不远处的一片竹林。殇不患眼睛亮了，想要起身去采竹实，却被青年按着肩膀坐下。

“你的手伤了，我去。”

殇不患陶醉地看着传说中的神鸟的背影，可惜自己的本体只是普通的鸟，也长得平平无奇，他有些自卑。

浪巫谣带着竹实回来的时候，发现殇不患坐在地上，灼伤的手已经用衣服上扯下的布条包好了。

“这个……要怎么煮？”才刚变成人形的浪巫谣还没学会人类的生活技能。

“我来就好！”殇不患见青年抱着竹实回来了，用袖子擦了擦旁边的一块平整的石头，示意他坐下休息。

浪巫谣坐在石头上，看着殇不患的脸欲言又止。

“怎么了？我脸上有东西吗？”

“……”浪巫谣又站了起来，躬身行礼，“不能让前辈为我做这些。”

“前辈？”殇不患疑惑地挠了挠头，随即注意到浪巫谣看的不是自己的脸，而是他的黑白相间的头发。

他笑了起来，“我才不是什么前辈，这是毛色啦！”说着变回了本体，“你看，我的羽毛就是这个颜色啊。按照人类的岁数，我应该比你大不了几岁才对。”

“原来如此，失礼了。”

殇不患双手按着浪巫谣的肩膀让他坐下，笑得亲切，“不用这么拘束，你等着，饭很快就能做好。”

浪巫谣看着殇不患把捡来的石头、枯枝、草叶拼装成了简易的灶台和炊具，向他借了个火，很快米饭的香气飘荡在了空中。

“好厉害。”

“都是基本的生活技能而已，你的火焰才厉害呢。”

“……可以教我吗？”

“咦？传说中，凤凰神鸟都有人类供奉，没听说还得自己动手的啊。”

“不想再和任何人扯上关系了。”

“那你接下来打算去哪里？”殇不患盛了一些米饭递给浪巫谣。

“不知道……我没有去过皇宫以外的地方。你呢？”

“我反正早就是个通缉犯了，去哪都一样。”

“你去过很多地方吗？”

“那可多了去了，西幽大多地方我都跑遍了。我和你说啊，人类里面也有很多不错的家伙哦！他们会做很多好吃的食物，你看我这个头，就是以前吃出来的，吃多了的时候还差点飞不起来……”

“啊哈……哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

殇不患第一次看到青年毫无防备的笑容，一时有些愣神。

“？”

“要我说啊，你还是笑起来比较好看。”

浪巫谣有些不好意思地看向别处。

二人不知不觉聊了一整天，一大盆竹米也见了底。浪巫谣看着殇不患的侧脸，看着他眼中映出晚霞的色彩，下定决心道，“殇，我也想去看看。”

“哪里？”

“有很多不错的人类的地方，有好吃的东西的地方。我想去看看。”

“好啊！眼下皇城是不能去了，我们干脆一路往南，走哪儿算哪儿怎么样？”

“好。”

天亮的时候，殇不患看着在他的翅膀下睡得正熟的浪巫谣，和倚着他的肚子取暖的四只雏鸟，觉得每天都过得像在做梦。

就算是做梦，殇不患也想不到，传说中的百鸟之王居然有一天会和他在一起。浪巫谣就这么自然而然地跟在了他身边，毫不在意神鸟和凡鸟的差异。

他还记得，那会儿浪巫谣被不可抗的鸟类本能折磨得难受，他着急上火地想着该上哪儿再去找只凤凰来，心底又因此有一丝不甘和寂寞的时候，浪巫谣突然吻住了他的唇。

“如果是不患的话，可以。”

然后，他就再也舍不得放手了，就算真的让他再找到只凤凰，也不放。

后来，在发现浪巫谣挺长一段时间都无法变成人形的时候，他好久才明白过来发生了什么事，傻乐了好几天。

降生的蛋有四枚。殇不患知道，要孵出小凤凰是不太可能了。

“顺其自然就好，至少凡鸟不容易被人类盯上，可以平安长大。”那时的浪巫谣这样安慰他。

此时，翅膀下的浪巫谣睫毛颤了颤，渐渐醒了过来。

“早啊，巫谣。”

“早。”浪巫谣看着眼前的大鸟，抱着他的翅膀不愿起身。

“巫谣赖床咯~”殇不患把脑袋转到一个不可思议的角度，眨着一双大眼睛。浪巫谣被逗笑了，却还是抱着他的翅膀，“暖的。”

明明自己是只火鸟，却留恋着他人羽翼的温度。殇不患笑了，正要说什么，四只雏鸟也纷纷醒了过来，咕咕叫着讨要食物。

浪巫谣又蹭了蹭殇不患的翅膀，起身去做饭。

在这片有凤凰神鸟暂栖的竹林里，既没有神迹，也没有祥瑞，日子过得很平淡。

几周后，雏鸟们都长出了厚实的绒毛，殇不患不需要再整天趴在窝里，他伸展了一下翅膀，出门飞了一圈过过瘾，然后久违地变成了人形。

“湖里有几尾大鱼，巫谣你吃不吃？呃……”

殇不患呆呆地看着浪巫谣坐在窗边，温暖的阳光洒在他的身上，膝上的毛球蹦得正欢。

“殇？你刚才说什么？”

“哦，对，今天吃鱼吗？我来做。”

“好。”

“……”

“怎么了？”

“这些毛团子长得也太丑了……”殇不患皱眉看着雏鸟身上乱糟糟的褐色绒毛。

“和你小时候不一样吗？”

“我小时候哪有这么难看！……呃，其实我也不记得了。”

浪巫谣笑着把毛球们放回窝里，却觉背后一沉，殇不患搂住了他的脖子，还把脑袋搁在他的肩膀上。

“殇？”

殇不患用胡子蹭了蹭浪巫谣，紧了紧搂住他的手，不吭声。

浪巫谣笑了，转头吻了一下殇不患的脸颊，伸手摸了摸他的胡子。

四只小毛球里稍小一些的那只愣愣地看着二人，想了想，照着其他几只的翅膀啄了几下，自己也顺势转了个身，不再去看二人的方向。

正逢换毛的季节，这只小毛球的身上掉下了一小撮褐色的绒毛，它看了看绒毛下藏着的一点点白色羽毛，小心地用旁边的绒毛遮盖了起来。

“过一阵子就可以出发去下一个城市啦！”这天，殇不患看着雏鸟们尚未褪尽的绒毛和杂色的羽毛交叠在一起，觉得还是看不习惯这些丑丑的幼崽。

“虽说在这里耽得久了……”浪巫谣有些留恋这片宁静的竹林，“等孩子们会飞了再走吧。”

殇不患挠挠头，“也好，总不能让它们和我小时候一样遭罪。不过，这只是不是长得有点小？绒毛也没怎么褪……”

“咕咕！”见殇不患指着自己，稍小一些的毛球不服气地抗议。

“健康就好。”浪巫谣伸出一只手指揉了揉小毛球的脑袋，小毛球发出了高兴的咕噜声。

“乐什么，说你呢，赶紧长大啊！”殇不患伸出手指戳了戳小毛球的嘴，冷不丁被啄了一口，“脾气倒是和你像，喜欢咬我。”

浪巫谣脸稍红，连忙转移话题，催促殇不患去做饭。

“嘘——有动静。”殇不患一瞬间严肃了起来，侧耳倾听屋外的动静，小毛球们似乎也感觉到气氛不对，挤作一团不敢动。

“啧，是那只狐狸。到底还是被追上了。”殇不患皱眉，“巫谣，你带着它们几个先走，我挡着。”

“……你要小心。”浪巫谣没有多话，如今分秒必争，他把四只小毛球裹在怀里，闪身到了屋后。

“终于找到你了！”啸狂狷带着侍卫们迅速赶到小屋的门前，与殇不患对峙。

“呿，真难缠！”殇不患随手拿起一根竹子横在身前。

“把凤凰神鸟交出来，我留你全尸。”

那就没什么可说的了，殇不患以一人之力和侍卫们僵持不下，他只想拖得久一些，给浪巫谣争取逃走的时间，却突听屋后不远处传来雏鸟们惊恐的叫声。

声东击西！

殇不患顾不上眼前的啸狂狷了，闪身掠向屋后，只见浪巫谣抱着四只雏鸟站在湖边，已经被禁卫包围。

“嘲风！”

“一网打尽。”公主恶劣地笑着，对手下的禁卫指着浪巫谣，“凤凰抓活的，其余都杀掉！”

“是！”

浪巫谣被怀中的雏鸟们束住了手脚，殇不患虽然不再与禁卫客气，逐一取了他们的性命，却也架不住人多。

此时啸狂狷已经来到了公主的身边，谄媚地讨好着，嘲风没工夫管他，全副心神都在战局上，一边希望禁卫能快些取胜，一边又担心他们伤到浪巫谣。

“喂，狐狸，他怀里的是什么东西？”

“似乎……是鸟。”

“……都给我住手！”

禁卫令行禁止，殇不患和浪巫谣的压力顿时一轻。

“你手里抱着的是什么东西？”

“……”浪巫谣根本不想搭理嘲风，不愿作答。

“咕咕？”有一只雏鸟肚子饿了，和平时一样叫唤着要吃的，最小的那只想要阻止它出声，却没来得及。

“属下瞧着，这些好像是猫头鹰的幼崽？对，没错，是猫头鹰的气味。”

“猫头鹰……幼崽……？”嘲风一时没明白是怎么回事，指着浪巫谣，“把鸟扔了跟我走，不然我杀光它们！”

浪巫谣把雏鸟们护得更紧，殇不患跨步挡在浪巫谣的身前。

“不，不会吧！”狐狸突然惊叹一声，把嘲风吓了一跳。

“你干嘛呢！”

“这个……属下怎么觉得……这些幼崽是……他俩……的……孩子……”啸狂狷越说越没底，看着嘲风生气的脸越说越小声。

“是我们的孩子。”

嘲风不可置信地看着眼前的状况，一时控制不好身形，连头上的龙角都冒了出来，“连孩子都有了……偏偏还是猫头鹰……凤凰本该是属于龙族的啊！为什么！”

“殿下……”

“走！给我撤！回宫！我再也不要看到他们！”

“殿下！”狐狸急忙进言，“形势依然对我们有利，不如干脆把猫头鹰都杀了，凤凰就自然是你的了！”

“你懂什么！它们是他的孩子，而且还是猫头鹰！要不是你从一开始就不中用，怎么会发生这种事！要杀也先杀你！”

猫头鹰怎么就不能杀了……啸狂狷实在弄不明白，可看嘲风怒极的样子，到底还是没问出口。

“呜——父皇——”回宫后，嘲风哭哭啼啼地向幽皇倾诉。

“你，你说什么，见到变成了人形的猫头鹰？”

“是啊！就是我们西幽的头号通缉犯猫头鹰太岁！为什么偏偏是他！呜——我要凤凰——”

“别任性了，这可是大事！”幽皇都顾不上安慰自家女儿，急急忙忙地跑向宫中的禁地。

嘲风哭到一半发现自家父皇跑了，愣在了原地，一时都不知道该不该接着哭。

“国师！你的后人终于找到了！”禁地的高塔上，一贯傲视众生的幽皇，竟毕恭毕敬地向一只年迈的角鸮行礼。

“什么！在哪里！”

“……”幽皇不知道该不该说出自家女儿把国师重要的后人给通缉了的事儿，一时语塞，“总之，他似乎过得不错，还和凤凰在一起。”

“尚在人世就好啊！”

“那……西幽的命脉……”

“就掌握在他的手上了！”

“呃……”幽皇总觉得这话有些糊弄人，但既然是国师——有着预言之能的圣角鸮族长说的话，还是宁可信其有吧。

幽皇离开之后，年迈的角鸮展开翅膀，照着身边一只年轻角鸮脑袋上呼了一巴掌。

“爹你都揍了我这么多年了，大哥这不是没事么……”

“谁让你把他踹出窝的！再揍你几十年都不冤枉！”

“要不是这样，大哥也不能攀上凤凰啊……”

根本不知道，也不在乎自己身世的殇不患，此刻正一脸严肃地看着劫后余生的四只毛球。

“你，说你呢，躲什么！”

“咕……”最小的雏鸟缩了缩脖子。

“别给我来这套！明明是凤凰，装什么角鸮？还把其他孩子的绒毛裹在身上，能耐了？！”

“……啾。”

“巫谣，他说什么呢？”

“是在担心他和别的孩子不一样，我们会讨厌他吧。”

殇不患用指节轻敲了一下小凤凰的脑袋，“好好长大，别想这些没用的！还有，要和别的孩子好好相处啊。”

“啾！”小凤凰高兴了起来，像平时一样和别的幼崽们抢起了食物。

“真是太好了。”浪巫谣看着四只小毛球，“不患不用再惋惜没有小凤凰了。”

“不过，我在想……”

“？”

“你看，只有他和别的孩子不一样，不是很孤单吗？”

“咦？有吗？”浪巫谣看着完全和小角鸮们打成一片的小凤凰，不明白殇不患怎么睁眼说瞎话。

殇不患笑着搂住浪巫谣的腰，“当然有啦，如果能再多几只小凤凰就好了呢……”


End file.
